Borrowing without Permission
by Sparrow Swann
Summary: Things have a funny way of comming in full circle...Elizabeth takes up a risky challenge..on Jack, as she wonders, CAN things change for the better? (don't worry, it's NOT an island fic!)
1. Prologue

**Borrowing without Permission**

_By Sparrow-Swann_

**Prologue **

This story be takin' place right after ye saw Captain Jack sparrow and William Turner sword fighting in the foyer. Jack is ready to shoot Mr. Turner when…

The double wooden doors of the blacksmith's foyer smashed open, bringing an immense amount of sunlight into the dark room. Jack rolled his eyes and lowered his gun. He looked at the sweating boy in front of him, 

"You got lucky." The boy just breathed heavily in return.

"MISTER SPARROW!" called out the Commodore from behind. Jack turned away from the blacksmith boy and faced Norrington.

"That'd be me," the pirate claimed, as he wobbled over to the official. Jack looked around and realized that he was surrounded by the entire navy and their lovely bayonets. Jack looked back at the commodore, who held out a pair of hand chains. 

"You're under arrest, Mr. Sparrow, and this time," the surrounding men tightened the circle, "you can't escape!" Jack looked around the room for any ropes of pulleys that he could use, but he realized that Norrington was right; there was no open escape.

"Dammit," he said to himself. Jack took his arms from his sides and placed them in front of him. 

"Fine." The official locked the chain on the pirate's wrists, and then he pushed Jack towards the door. The surrounding men put down their weapons and walked over to where Jack was. Will was left behind. The commodore turned towards the blacksmith and said, 

"Thank you, Mister Turner…well done." Will gave him a smile and bowed.

"You're welcome, Commodore." Jack, who heard what was said outside bursted out, "You thank the boy for nearly getting killed by a pirate?" The official glared at Jack and walked out the door, and started to lead his men and their prisoner to the jail. Jack wouldn't budge from the spot he was standing on, so a navy man tugged on his chains, and he started to walk.

Not long after Jack departed from the blacksmith's, he saw a carriage with a father and lady about to step inside. The lady was the same person who Jack had rescued earlier; Miss Swann. Jack glanced at the young lady, who happened to be staring at him as he was passing by. He noticed that her hair was still wet and tangled, and that she was still wearing that same thin, white outfit. As he kept on walking, he took a necklace from his belt, and he held it up towards the sun, creating a shiny appearance on the necklace's surface. Elizabeth saw what Jack was holding, and she let out a gasp. 

"What!?" She put her hand on her chest; there was nothing there. "No!" She looked up once more and watched the crowd of red suits walking towards the jail. 


	2. An Accord

**Chapter 1**

"Come here, boy. Nice juicy bone. Come here. Come on!"

Jack leaned against one of the walls, and lowered his hat to cover his eyes. He was tired of listening to the prisoners on the opposite side of the wall, who were trying very hard to lure the jail dog, who held the cell keys in its mouth, over. 

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move."

The prisoner who was holding a bone in his hand spat back, 

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet."

Annoyed, Jack walked over to a corner and sat down. _This is a nice cell. It has a window that overlooks the sea, and some hay to sit on. Nicest cell I've ever been captivated in. Too bad the ones in __Singapore__ weren't like this. _

He heard a yelp, and it was the dog. It was sitting near the room entrance, and was staring at Jack with his big black eyes. Jack rose his hand and waved, 

"Ello, doggie." The dog instantly ran away, and the neighboring prisoners hushed. _Good. I scared the dog away. Hopefully those bloody prisoners will shut up. _Jack turned his head and looked at the jail door. He saw a skirt. 

"Mr. Sparrow," a feminine voice called.

Jack looked up to see who it was. She was wearing a cream colored robe that was decorated in a green floral pattern over her under dress. Her left hand held a lit candle, which illuminated the lady's fair face and long, curly brown hair. Jack placed his hand on the wall, and pushed himself up to a standing position. 

"Miss Swann! Visiting the jail dressed in your nightgown and unattended?" Elizabeth grasped her free hand on a door opening and leaned in closer.

"You have something of mine, you filthy robber!"

Jack smiled, "Well, thank you for the compliment. It's always a pirate's honor to be called such names."

"I don't have much time, Mr. Sparrow! Please! I came here to claim the necklace that you took from my procession this morning." Jack reached into his sash and pulled out a gold chain.

"Ah, this?"

Elizabeth saw it, and put her hand through one of the openings and tried to grasp the necklace, even though Jack was standing far away, in the back corner. Jack grinned and took a few steps towards the direction of Elizabeth's location. She had an innocent face,

"Why can't you just give it to me? After all, what do you plan to use it for, Mr. Sparrow, when you're scheduled to be hung tomorrow?" Jack flicked his wrist in the air. It was something he always did without thinking.

"You're forgetting something, love. I'm a pirate. We take what we can and give nothin' back. And by the looks of it," Jack held up the necklace's medallion, and studied the skeletal engraving, "this isn't a proper lady like yourself's type of jewelry. Why do you want it back?"

Elizabeth glared at the pirate, "The importance of that necklace is none of your business, Mr. Sparrow!  I'm standing here, aren't I? Standing in a room where I'm not supposed to be! You've already got me this far. Please."

She had already developed a very, bad mood. Dealing with what would happen if her father found out she was gone would just add to the list of why. Jack looked at the necklace again, raised his eyebrows, and nodded. He wobbled towards his side of the prison door and faced Elizabeth.

"Well, all right then, Miss Swann. Because you're not much of a conversational woman, I'll say it right now. I'll give you the necklace, in exchange for my freedom."

_What is he thinking!?_ she thought to herself.

"NO! I am not dense, Mr. Sparrow! What kind of girl do you think I am? I would never agree to that!"

Jack pointed his finger at her, "An understanding one, to be honest. You said yourself," Jack adjusted the pitch of his voice to be higher, "_'Pirate or not, this man saved my life.' _" He returned to his original tone, "Don't you think that it's unjust for me to be waiting in this cell for the next day to come, when I am supposed to die, and it's all because I rescued you?"

Elizabeth glared at him. As much as she hated to, she agreed. 

"I'm sorry, but I disincline the acquiesce to your request. Your freedom is too much to ask for in exchange for a necklace. Surely, Mr. Sparrow, did you really think that I'm stupid enough to believe that?"

Jack opened his mouth to say 'yes', but instead he decided to say something else,

"Then I'll change things a little. You give me my freedom," he pointed to himself, "and in return, I'll give you your necklace, and," Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, indicating that she wanted him to finish the sentence, "I'll do whatever you want me pirate-self to do. Which, could include me departure from Port Royal and no return."

Elizabeth thought about his proposal. Jack reached out his right hand, "Do we have an accord?" 

Elizabeth made up her mind, "I can't guarantee anything, but I will try." 

She reached her hand through one of the openings and Jack replied, "Agreed." He shook her hand, and then let go. Elizabeth's candle was already starting to run out of wax, which pointed out that she had to leave soon in order for her to arrive home unnoticed. She opened her palm to Jack, "My necklace?"

Jack grinned and dropped the necklace into her open palm. Elizabeth closed her hand into a fist and pulled her hand back to her side of the door. 

"I believe this is goodnight, Jack." She hurriedly walked towards the exit. Jack watched her and grinned, pleased with himself, "But not goodbye."


	3. A Cup of Tea

**Chapter 2**

Elizabeth couldn't sleep when she snuck back into the house. She'd blown off her candle, took off her robe and shoes, and slipped back into bed. But that whole night, she would close her eyes, and all she'd think about was falling down into the ocean, and seeing Jack's face the next minute. She remembered when he crept from behind her, put a gun against her head, and forced her to put his gear back on. She was really annoyed with him at the time it happened, but as she was presently considering the moment, she realized that it was the closest she'd ever been physically with a man. There she was, wearing nothing but a soaking under dress, and she was being literally pressed against Jack's body. He even had the audacity to place his head on the crook of her neck… 

Changing the subject for her own good, Elizabeth started to ponder the real matter at hand; how was she going to free Jack? She wasn't going to break him out of his cell, because then she'd be a criminal herself; and she was the governor's daughter!

"Wait, I'm the governor's daughter," she quietly whispered to herself, as the sky outside started to turn a brighter colour. 

___________________

Morning had arrived, and Elizabeth sat down across from her father at the table for breakfast, fully dressed and pampered. Estrella placed a cup of tea in front of her, and she thankfully received it. Immediately picking up the provided spoon, she scooped up a lump of sugar and dropped it into her tea. With the spoon already in her hand, she started to spin it around and around in the cup, making sure that the sugar mixed in with the substance. The spoon made the liquid turn into a tiny whirlpool of waves, and she allowed herself to be hypnotized by the soothing pattern. Suddenly, she felt a yawn building up, and she closed her mouth tight to prevent it from coming out, but in return, her eyes started to well up with tears, causing the tea waves to stop. Governor Swann took notice, dropped his utensils, took the napkin from his lap, and reached across the table and wiped his daughter's eyes.

"Are you all right, Elizabeth?" She pushed the napkin away from her face, and her father sat back down. She looked across to him,

"I didn't get that much sleep last night, that's all." 

Her father looked back at her with concern, "May I ask why? Don't tell me the windows were open again!"

"No, no, it wasn't the windows," she paused, and took a deep breath, "I guess it's because I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday's events."

The governor sighed in relief, and attempted to make his daughter feel better, "Oh, well then, I give you permission to go back to bed. I agree, yesterday was very impacting. Forgive me my child, for forgetting to let you sleep in."

Elizabeth smiled at the example of her father's care for her. Although, she wasn't done, "There's more, though. Last night, I thought about every detail I could remember, which wasn't much; I fell down, and then I woke up and saw the pirate's face…Jack."

Her father was worried, and tried to appear calm, "You thought about…Mister Sparrow?"

"I did. And, last night, I realized that's he's not just a pirate, but also a good man."

The governor didn't like the idea that his daughter thought such things, "Elizabeth, that pirate has spent his life of doing wrong-"

Elizabeth recognized that he was trying to hold it in. She knew how her father felt; she knew it would happen last night. "I know, he's a pirate, I know! But, if that's the kind of person he is, then why did he save me? Father, I know that he's done a number of bad things in his life, but he also has a conscience and a heart. And right now, I think I'm the only person who sees it!"

The Governor looked at her with disagreement, "What are you trying to say?"

Elizabeth looked at him, making sure that he was paying complete attention to her, "I want to be given the chance to change him." 

She saw her father open his mouth to comment, but she continued, "All you have to do is give me an amount of time, and I will do my best to teach Mr. Sparrow how to be a gentleman. I promise."

Surprised and stunned, Mr. Swann spoke, "That is ridiculous, Elizabeth! Have you forgotten that he's a pirate, of all things? I won't allow my daughter to be around that sort of man. He _can't_ be changed, Elizabeth."

Knowing that he would say that, she remembered what she had planned to say last night, "Mother would have thought otherwise."

Her father's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, "Pardon me?"

"Oh, you know very well that she would, father! She was a _servant_. Don't tell me she wasn't, because she told me herself when I was little! She told me that even though you were of higher class, you married her because you fell in love with who she was. You married her knowing _what_ she was, but that didn't matter to you! Father, she died protecting me! And if it weren't for Jack Sparrow yesterday, you would have lost me as well." 

A tear went down her cheek, but she was satisfied. She looked up to see her father's frozen face.

"Father?" He walked over to her and held her in his arms. He spoke into her ear, 

"I'll go to the jailhouse, today." Elizabeth smiled up at him, and he smiled back. She leaned on her father's breast, and tightened her embrace. She looked once more at the cup of tea on the table. 

_TBC…_

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! It's been months, I know. It's just that I've been very busy lately, but I'll try to continue to update more often! I don't know if I liked how the dialogue went in this chapter, because I had to remember that she was talking to her father. I mean, I liked LAST chapter's dialogue between Jack and Elizabeth, better. _ANYWAYS_, to those of you reading, thanks! Your feedback would be **_much_** obliged. ;)


End file.
